utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Peiton
NOTE: Peiton Emujia is designed to be easy and intuitive to use. If you're new to using UTAU, use Peiton. They are encoded on both romaji and kana and requires little-to-no editing with USTs. Main= |-|English Voices= English Voicebank Peiton Emujia's main language is English. Secondary language options are Japanese and Spanish (in the future.) Download Peiton Emujia English (Update 23/3/15. Uses Sango312's reclist.) Peiton Emujia English (Update: Uses Chica-P's custom reclist.) Peiton Emujia English Dark |-|Japanese Voices= Japanese Voicebanks Peiton's Japanese voicebanks are in CV and VCV format. Download Peiton Emujia Japanese Standard CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Standard VCV Peiton Emujia Japanese Bubbles CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Dark CV (TBA) Peiton Emujia Japanese Falsetto CV/VCV Peiton Emujia Japanese Feminine CV (As opposed to its Masculine type voice.) Peiton Emujia Japanese Husky CV Peiton Emujia Japanese Strong CV (TBA) Peiton Emujia Power VCV |-|Extensions= These voice libraries are to build upon existing voice libraries. Download Peiton Emujia Esp. (Small Spanish add-on that includes trilled r's, and Spanish r CCV sounds.) Peiton Emujia Omake (Small add-on that includes breaths, screams, etc.) |-|Usage Clause= Usage Clause * Users may not use any of Peiton Emujia's existing art unless it says so or unless you have written and/or typed permission. * Users may edit the OTO to make Peiton sound better. AM interested in the OTO if you are to make it better. ** In addition, users may edit sounds in Peiton Emujia's voicebank to fix any background noise or other sounds. I would also like you to send me the fixed sounds if any sounds are broken in any way. * Users must have a form of permission for using Peiton in anything that would involve roleplaying. Although nobody cares about RP anymore, just do it for my sake. * R18 is fine. But please, for my sanity, don't show me. * You may not use them in any acts of racism, political dispute, or anything of that sort. |-|Gallery= Gallery Peiton Bae.png|Official Concept art full body drawn by ConcreteShadows Image-0.png|Obsolete Standard Icon img_MIKU_us.png|Obsolete Design Screen_Shot_2014-10-03_at_7.29.30_PM.png|Obsolete Standard Icon output_50ujgq.gif|Toy Chica parody jumpscare 1416959949.png|Obsolete concept art i did it pey bae.png|Obsolete Append Design Peyyyyyyy.png|Obsolete Append Icon Artwork2.png|Official concept art full body drawn by Chica-P Ref_sheet_with_bg.png|Reference sheet for Peiton drawn by Chica-P Body_Unshaded.png|Body markings Pey123.png|New Icon Official Art.png|New Official Artwork (Illustration by ConcreteShadows) |-|Editing= * Make sure you have permission from Thign to edit this page. Otherwise, edits will be reverted. * Vandalism is not appreciated. This article is certified true and correct by Chica-P, who is the voice actor for Peiton Emujia. It would be nice if vandilism isn't a problem, but if it becomes a problem, all Chica-P would do is find you. Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:Bilingual UTAUloids Category:Bilingual UTAUloids - Japanese and English Category:CVVC Category:English Category:Robot Category:Robot UTAUloid Category:CV Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Official Character Profiles Category:Overseas Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks with Big Al Syndrome Category:VCV Category:VCV Banks Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:Mactau Category:UTAU-Synth Category:MAC UTAUloid Category:Genderless UTAUs Category:Genderless UTAUloid Category:Custom Reclist